Legends:Soldado clone
Soldados clones, também chamados de clone troopers, formavam um exército de clones idênticos, geneticamente modificados, criados para servir no Grande Exército da República durante as Guerras Clônicas. Criados em uma taxa de crescimento acelerada e em laboratórios e fábricas em Kamino, os soldados eram treinados durante seus primeiros dez anos de suas vidas para serem uma das forças militares mais eficientes da história galáctica. História Na época do seu surgimento, os soldados clone da República representavam o futuro da guerra. Muito superiores aos exércitos de droides de batalha da era, os clone troopers formavam a espinha dorsal da nova iniciativa militar da República que combatia as forças da Confederação de Sistemas Independentes. thumb|left|173px|Clone Trooper Fase II Idênticos em forma, aparência física, resistência e capacidade mental, cada uma das primeiras gerações de clone troopers foi criada nas instalações de clonagem da Cidade de Tipoca, no mundo tempestuoso de Kamino. Dentro dos confinados e herméticos espaços da instalação secreta, os politicamente ambivalentes Kaminoanos aplicaram suas maestrias nas ciências genéticas para construir o que eles chamavam de, os melhores exércitos de clones. O exército de clones era aparentemente encomendado pelo Jedi, Zaifo-Vias, uma década antes da sua entrada no campo de batalha. A fonte original de material genético era um extremamente habilidoso caçador de recompensas chamado Jango Fett. Usando o seu código genético como padrão, os Kaminoanos cuidadosamente mexeram no material para produzir clones com independência diminuída e crescimento acelerado. Crescimento acelerado é essencial para a produção de clones, ao contrário iria levar mais de duas décadas para cada soldado alcançar maturidade de combate. No tempo de uma década, os clones eram constantemente treinados em técnicas de luta, habilidades com veículos e táticas de batalha. Ainda assim eles mantinham uma fagulha de independência e pensamento criativo, fazendo-os muito mais aptos a lidar com situações inesperadas que os droides. Os Clone troopers eram totalmente cobertos por uma armadura dura branca, as suas faces idênticas escondidas atrás de um visor em forma de T. Faixas de códigos coloridas nas armaduras distiguiam os rankings sendo troopers verdes sargentos, azuis tenentes, vermelhos capitães, e amarelos comandantes. Os clones designados para tarefas de comando eram especialmente treinados nessa capacidade. Durante as crescentes tensões da crise Separatista, Obi-Wan Kenobi descobriu o segredo do exército de clones em Kamino. O Conselho Jedi ficou surpreendido em saber da sua existência, e do envolvimento de Zaifo-Vias. Porém, quando se tornou claro que os separatistas estavam preparando-se para a guerra, o exército de clones foi desesperadamente necessário para proteger a estabilidade da República. O Supremo Chanceler recebeu poderes de emergência, e como seu primeiro ato, ele ativou os clone troopers como o grande exército da República. thumb|left|Clone Trooper 2º Regimento. Nas planícies barrentas de Geonosis, numa grande fortificação Separatista, a primeira batalha das Guerras Clônicas surgiu. Os clone troopers equipados com armaduras avançadas e suporte aéreo, fizeram tremer as forças Separatistas, e cortaram através dos rankings de droides de batalha. Liderados em batalha por comandantes Jedi, os clone troopers garantiram a vitoria da guerra. thumb|92px|Capacete em forma de "T" Seria um longo e sangrento conflito nos anos que se seguiram, mas a eficiência das infantarias dos clone troopers iria ser provada de novo e de novo em muitos mundos em combate. A Ordem 66 Por muitos anos, os Cavaleiros Jedi acompanharam os clones em várias missões, principalmente no período das Guerras Clônicas. Entretanto, embora fossem aliados, os clones tiveram que executar um extermínio total dos Jedi: a Ordem 66, que dizia respeito à traição ao Senado por parte da Ordem Jedi. Aparições *''Star Wars: The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Boba Fett: Part I: Survival'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' / quadrinhos / romantização / romantização junior *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Machines of War'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' * * *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Star Wars: Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' *''League of Spies'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' *''Star Wars: Republic 54: Double Blind'' *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' * * * * * *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''Equipment'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''Odds'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Star Wars: Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *''Star Wars: Republic 60: Hate and Fear'' *''Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends'' * *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' filme / romantização / romantização junior *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Clones vs. Droids'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Live Fire'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars: In Service of the Republic'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 3: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''The Clone Wars: Prelude'' * *''The Clone Wars: Shakedown'' *''HoloNet News — A Galaxy Divided'' * *''The Clone Wars: Procedure'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Mouse Hunt'' * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Transfer'' * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Headgames'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Cold Snap'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Parte I)'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Parte II)'' *''Swamp Station Sweep'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Parte III)'' * *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 11: Hero of the Confederacy, Parte 2'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 12: Hero of the Confederacy, Parte 3'' *''The Droid Deception'' *''Only the Force'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''Star Wars: Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' *''Star Wars: Republic 67: Forever Young'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' * *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Star Wars: Republic 68: Armor'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Trial'' * * *''Star Wars: Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' * *''Routine Valor'' *''Sithisis'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' * * * * * * * *''Brothers in Arms'' * * *''Labyrinth of Evil'' * * * * *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' / quadrinização / novela / nivelização junior / video game *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' * * * *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: Parallels'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: Vector'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: Blue Harvest, Parte 1'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''In His Image'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' quadrinhos *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' * *''The Unseen Queen'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Parte 3'' }} Aparições não Canônicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: The Clone Wars'' ad *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''Kowakian Monkey-Lizard'' *''Giant spiders are awesome'' *''Always count your clones before take-off'' *''You can't hit the brakes in space'' *''Orders are orders'' *''Sith make the best pancakes'' *''That's no Space Station'' *''Spinning isn't Always a Good Trick'' *''Every brick has a beginning'' *''A droid in the hand is worth two in the asteroid belt'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' jogo *''Clones don't even know the meaning of the word surrender'' *''Do Clones dream of Electric Mynocks?'' *''A clone trooper always obeys orders'' *''A clone by any other name'' *''Clones are famous all across the galaxy'' *''Clone troopers are excellent diplomats'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' filme *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando: Order 66'' video game *''Old Wounds'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' Fontes *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Attack of the Clones: Incredible Cross-Sections'' * * *''Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' *Hasbro.com *''Star Wars Insider 61'' *''Star Wars Insider 94'' *''Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *[http://www.rebelscum.com/TCW26clone41st.asp Hasbro's 41st Elite Corps Clone Trooper review on Rebelscum.com] * * *''Galaxy at War'' * * * * Categoria:República Galáctica Categoria:Variações de Clone troopers